


Always

by ronoman



Series: Marvel Prompts + Ideas [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronoman/pseuds/ronoman
Summary: Everytime he thought about her, his heart would feel like it had stopped beating and all he would feel was guilt and sadness. It was all his fault.OrFrigga never died, but Loki didn't know that. Until now.





	Always

It was quiet in the tower, for once. Everyone seemed to have gathered into the common living room, the TV was muted as everyone did work (Pepper and Natasha) or read a book (Loki, Steve and Bruce) or took a nap (Clint and Tony). Thor had left earlier that morning saying that he had an 'important meeting'. He was probably meeting up with Jane and Darcy. 

Sometimes, the turning of a page or a light snore could be heard. It was...different. Relaxing. Loki wasn't use to the calmness of it. Usually everyone was running wild. He sighed as Tony cuddled his legs and rolled his eyes. He sent Pepper a pleading look, she just smiled.

He continued to read the book. It was a fictional book and it really surprised him as to how much he was enjoying it. He sighed and his heart clenched as he remembered his mother and how she would read him books about magnificent tales and adventures until he would fall asleep in her lap.

He felt so much guilt for what happened. If he just didn't tell that bastard where to go, Frigga would still be alive and okay and he would apologise because she was and always will be his mother. 

At this point he just stared at the page, letting his thoughts drift. He wondered what would have happened if she'd just survived.

"Food, along with Mister Odinson, will be arriving in ten minutes. I suggest that you all get prepared for dinner." Jarvis' voice snapped everyone out of what they were doing and woke up Clint, Loki nudged Tony off the couch and he woke with a start.

"What? What's happening? Is it Doombots again? Oh god please not again." Tony stood up quickly and prepares to call for his armor. Bruce pushed his hands down and chuckled.

"No, dinner and Thor will be here in ten minutes." Tony slumped back down on the couch after moving Loki's feet as he starts bumbling on about where Thor had been all day and what he got for dinner.

Seven minutes later, the smell of pizza wafted through the air and a soft 'ping' was heard as the elevator arrived. Thor laughed heartily and was obviously telling a story to someone. 

Once the story was finished and Thor and his guest had entered the room did anyone turn around to see them. They all turned and smiled at the new guest. Loki turned and froze in his spot. His heart raced but at the same time it had felt like it had stopped as he stared and stared and stared. He rubbed at his eyes to see if he was seeing things and then pinched himself. 

He wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. His eyes welled up with tears as he looked at his beautiful mother. His beautiful and alive mother. 

After his mind finally caught up to him, a small and wounded noise had came from his throat as he ran forwards to his mother, her arms open and awaiting his arrival. 

He crashed into his mother and she held him tightly and ran her hands through his hair as he cried.

"Oh, Loki..." He looked up at her, his eyes wide and teary.

"Mother...I thought you were dead... It was all my fault. I'm so sorry." His voice broke as his nose ran, his throat clogged with tears. 

"It wasn't your fault, my son. I promise you." She pulled him back into her embrace, walking him over to the couch where he curled up against her side, the other Avengers having given them some privacy.

After awhile, Loki looked up at her again.

"You will always be my mother. Always. I've missed you so much."

She smiles and kissed his head.

"I've missed you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> i keep making my sons cry. i wonder who'll be next.


End file.
